The Girl with the Voice
by Sellybelly411
Summary: "Shane…" She said in shock, "Sh-Shane…" Her body was shaking from the cold of the previous night. It seemed like the blanket she had brought along hadn't helped all that well. The boy just held a finger to his lips and re-wrapped the girl in the blanket, still cradling her in his arms as he carried her back to her cabin. (Set after Tess exposes Mitchie's secret)


The Girl with the Voice

It was nearly dusk, and the Camp Rock counselors had called lights out hours ago. Everyone was dead asleep, _except_ Mitchie Torres. The 16-year-old girl had had probably the _worst_ day of her life. Tess Tyler had exposed her lies in front of everybody, including Shane Grey. He had been completely broken after finding out that Mitchie's mother (Connie) was _not_ the president of Hot Tunes TV China, in other words, Mitchie was just another fake at this camp. She deserved every hateful word that came out of Shane's mouth.

She was a liar, she was a faker, and she had ruined _everything._ A single tear trickled down her cheek as she decided this was enough. So, getting up, the brunette grabbed her pleather purse and walked over to the beach.

But she didn't notice Shane sitting at the furthest end of the water, strumming at his guitar and _he_ didn't notice the girl walking to the center behind a large log. She wrapped a blanket around herself, wiping her tears away on the soft corner of it. Slowly, though, she drifted off.

The boy walked away not long after, not even noticing the girl lying in the sand.

A loud chatting outside his cabin woke Shane up the next morning, though. Angry and exhausted, he rolled his eyes when he saw the entire group of campers gathered at the beach. The star changed into some fresh clothes, making his way over to see what was so interesting.

"...Tess, I'm not joking. You need to shut up, right now." Caitlyn ordered, kneeling in the sand. The blonde cackled in amusement at what she saw.

Shane pushed through the crowd, his mouth hanging agape when he saw Mitchie lying alone on the sand.

"What happened here?" He asked in a serious tone, "Caitlyn?"

"I-I don't know. The last time I saw her, I had walked her back to her cabin."

"Tess? Did you see anything?" Shane asked seriously, pulling the girl close and lifting her head on to his lap.

"Nope." The blonde said, popping the P. She looked down at the sleeping girl, "What a dork though, am I right ladies?"

"I swear, Tess if one more word comes out of your dumb mouth—" Caitlyn growled, taking a step forward.

"Are you threatening me?"

"Did you _do_ anything to her?"

Tess just scoffed and kneeled next to Shane, who was now cradling Mitchie in his arms. She seemed to be breathing, thank _God._

Her eyes fluttered a bit and he shooed the rest of the campers away, shooting a glare at Tess when she refused to leave.

Mitchie slowly raised herself up, cold and confused when her and Shane's eyes met.

"Shane…" She said in shock, "Sh-Shane…" Her body was shaking from the cold of the previous night. It seemed like the blanket she had brought along hadn't helped all that well. The boy just held a finger to his lips and re-wrapped the girl in the blanket, still cradling her in his arms as he carried her back to her cabin.

Mitchie held her hands around his neck and rested her head against his chest, occasionally looking up at the boy, trying to read him.

It was a couple feet ahead that Mitchie realized that they were heading in the _wrong_ direction. Shane had carried her into his own cabin, it seemed. The brunette's face grew red as she felt herself on an extra bunk.

"Shane…"

He held a finger to his lips one more then left the room.

The brunette gulped in fear, not sure what was going on.

The boy came in a minute later holding a glass of water out for Mitchie and holding a mug of coffee for himself. The two stayed in silence until the awkwardness got much too big for the girl's taste.

"I didn't mean to fall asleep." She announced, getting his attention.

"Then what were you doing out there in the _first_ place?" He snapped.

"I was...well I was sad, and I just decided to go to the beach."

"Then why the blanket?"

"It gets cold." She shrugged, "I didn't...I didn't mean...I'm sorry…"

"Not right now, Mitchie. Not right now." He said, tucking the girl under the covers and clicking off the light.

Shane took to his own bunk, feeling that she shouldn't be left alone.

 _Why am I doing this, anyway?_

Mitchie had no right to be sad. _He_ was the one that should be crying, _not_ her. _She_ had lied to him, _not_ the other way around.

He heard a door opening, and Shane was surprised to see Caitlyn stomping inside. She ignored his constant orders to leave and took to Mitchie's side.

"Are you okay?" She asked, kneeling beside the bunk where her friend laid.

"I'm fine." The brunette responded, managing a small smile.

"What were you _doing_ out there?"

And so, the brunette launched into her explanation, Caitlyn nodding along in the right places. At the end of the story, the DJ wrapped her arms around her friend and hugged her tightly, "I was really, _really_ worried." She said sternly, "Don't do _anything_ as stupid as that again!"

"Okay, Mom." Mitchie teased, bumping her friend on the shoulder.

"Shane?" Caitlyn piped up, earning his attention. He sat up in his seat and waited for her to talk.

"You take good care of my girl here." She ordered, stepping closer to the star, "And go easy on her." She whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, shut up. She was crying because she felt so bad about lying to you, ya idiot."

"But she—"

"—Made a mistake. Hurt her and I'll kick you in your pop star ass, okay?" She smirked and turned around to leave, but then noticed something.

Mitchie was gone.

"That _idiot!_ " Caitlyn shouted, stomping out of the cabin to look for her friend. She heard some chatter nearby and saw Tess, Peggy, and Ella down by the beach. The blonde was holding something up in her left hand, something that had Mitchie's name on it.

"...Give it back!" Mitchie shouted, making a grab for the object Tess was holding.

"No." She said, waving the (what looked like a book) above the brunette's head, "You got your time with Shane already. Why do you need some silly songs to impress him?"

"Wait, this is about _Shane?_ " Mitchie scoffed, making a grab for the book one more time.

"Tess, just give it back!" Caitlyn shouted, joining her friend's side.

The blonde scoffed and walked over to the water, wiggling the book over the salty blue.

"No…" Mitchie said, tears already falling down her face, "Please, no!"

Tess let go of the book and it instantly sank underneath the water, _"Oops."_

"No!" Mitchie shouted, running over to the waves, removing her jacket and preparing to dive into the water.

"Mitchie, no!" Caitlyn shouted, trying her best to soothe her shaking friend. She wrapped both arms around the girl and held her tightly, "It's going to be alright."

"I—I put _everything_ into those songs." She shouted, wiping a few tears from under her eyes.

"I know." Caitlyn soothed, releasing Mitchie from the hug and draping an arm around her shoulder, "Tess, you bitch!" She shouted, "How could you _do_ something like that?"

"It was an accident."

"Bullshit!" The DJ argued, "And Mitchie...what did I tell you about running off again?"

"I... I saw her with my songbook. I couldn't just let her leave with it." She sniffled, "I'm sorry, Caitlyn."

"You _idiot."_ She scolded, "Let's go." Rubbing the girl's back, she led her back to Caitlyn's cabin. Mitchie's shoulder gently brushed against Shane's muscular one as she was led away, leaving him speechless.

He was still very mad at Mitchie, that part was true. Still though, he couldn't handle seeing the girl crying her eyes out when Tess had thrown what seemed to be her life's work into the lake. Shane shook his head as he saw Tess lingering there, who seemed to be waiting for some sort of recognition for the 'amazing' thing she had just done.

But he just walked away and left her in the dust.

Mitchie didn't come to breakfast the next morning, though he did see Caitlyn walking away with two trays of food. Connie passed her daughter's friend a sad smile before the girl headed for the door. Shane followed behind her, tapping the DJ lightly on her shoulder, "Hey." He greeted, "Is Mitchie okay?"

"Depends, would _you_ like it if you got shouted at then having your feelings-and song book-tossed out?"

"So, I'm guessing that's a _no_ then?"

"Good guess." Caitlyn answered, clicking her tongue, "She wouldn't get out of bed this morning."

"Here…let me help." He grabbed at one of the trays, but the DJ leaned it away from him, "Why do you want to help?" She asked, "You weren't much help last night, Shane."

"What are you talking about? I took her to my cabin, I gave her water."

"Oh, shut it!" She shouted, "Don't pretend that you were out there last night. When Tess was giving shit to Mitchie. Yeah, I saw you. I know you're mad at her, but you need to stick up for somebody when it counts."

"Yeah, but she—"

"Oh, cut it with that blaming thing." Caitlyn finished, "Sure, she lied. But she's suffering for it more than she should. Is that really what you want, Shane?"

The girl whirled around before he could answer, leaving him speechless. He followed behind her closely, trying not to be heard.

He followed her in front of the cabin, about to walk inside when Caitlyn slammed the door in front of his face and locking it down, "Don't even think about it."

"Caitlyn…" Mitchie said from inside.

"What?"

"Just open the door."

"You want to let him in?"

"Of course not!" Mitchie argued, "I just...I... we need to talk about what happened. I need to explain to him why I lied."

" _Never gonna happen!"_ Shane shouted from outside.

"Then just leave, then!" Caitlyn ordered.

"Caitlyn…" Mitchie began, giving a look to her best friend. The DJ rolled her eyes and unlocked the door, angrily gesturing for the pop star to come in.

Shane walked inside and took a seat next to Mitchie, who was sitting in complete silence.

The brunette glanced up at him, crossing her arms at a complete loss for words. Clearing her throat, she managed a small smile before turning to the side, "Shane…"

"No."

"...You need to know that the girl you talked to all those times, that was me." She said honestly, gripping his hand in hers.

The teenager scoffed and looked to the side, "Yeah, sure."

"It's true, though." Mitchie said, tightening her grip on his hand, "I may have lied about where I come from...but the girl you've been spending time with? That was me."

"Then why all the lies?"

"I don't know...I just...I didn't have many friends back home." She admitted, "I just thought if I made myself seem cooler…"

"—You'd have more friends?" He finished, tucking a strand of Mitchie's brown locks behind her ear, "You don't need to change yourself to be cool. I already think you're pretty great."

"So... you forgive me?"

The dark-haired boy nodded his head, a smile forming on his face. He ran his thumb across the top of Mitchie's hand, making her blush.

"I just can't believe that Tess would throw my music away." The brunette sniffled, "I had this new song I was working on with Caitlyn and I just…" She gulped down her tears, "...I'll have to start all over again."

"Well, can I hear it?"

" _What?"_

"Your song." He repeated, "I want to hear your song."

" _Why?"_

"Because I asked you to."

"Well, it's not going to happen Shane." Mitchie said sadly, "I'm not in the mood to sing right now."

"Is this about Tess?"

"Well, it is a contributing factor, but there's...other things. My whole Summer here, it has been a complete disaster."

Shane wrapped an arm around the girl's shoulder and pulled her close. The brunette then leaned against his chest, her legs laying on her pillow.

"I want to hear you sing." He repeated, "I bet you're amazing."

"She is." Caitlyn said, making the two people jump. They seemed to have forgotten that she was even there.

"See?" Shane said, gesturing to the DJ, "She says that you're talented. Just sing for me, once. Please."

"I don't know…"

"Come on." He argued, "I'll just keep repeating myself until you do."

Mouth shaking, Mitchie raised her head up the slightest bit and opened her mouth. She took a nervous breath before beginning to sing; _"This is real, this is me, I'm exactly where I'm s-s-supposed to be n-n-now."_ She stuttered, _"Gonna let the light...sh-sh-shine…"_ Wiping a few tears away, gulping down even more as she nestled herself against the boy.

Shane was dumbstruck. He could recognize that singing voice anywhere. Her body shaking against his own, a smile formed on his face before placing a soft kiss on Mitchie's forehead.

The brunette looked up at him in complete confusion, not able to hide the red on her cheeks. She felt her body grow warm as she switched positions, so her head was now rested on his lap.

"It's you." He breathed happily, "You're the girl with the voice."

They both heard the cabin door slam shut and Mitchie's eyes flickered up to Shane's. They said nothing to one another, because what was there to say? The pop star had found his mystery girl, and that's all he had ever wanted.

The End


End file.
